happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
MaRiO's HaLlOwEeN
This is just until I get enough people to post costumes for the other one, and for Fiora and Bella. Starring #Mario and Mushroom #RayTube #Pinkie Pie #Bella Featuring #Fiora #Superspeed #Luigi Appearances #Rose #Spook #Trippy #Robo Star #(Whoever would go to RayTube's Funeral) Plot Mario wakes up in the morning to the sun in his eyes. He pulls his curtains close and walks out his door to see Luigi making ravoli. Luigi waved to his bro and continued cooking. Mario sat down at the dinning table and read the news. The news stated that there was a carwreck, which killed 2 people. There names were stated as RayTube and Pinkie Pie, and it seems that the accident was more a purpose, as Pinkie Pie slammed into RayTube, killing both of them in the process. Mario told Luigi that he was going to go visit the funeral, and see what completely happened so he can make sure that Pinkie Pie was the only one trying this, and with her dead, everyone will be safe. After eating, he sets off for the funeral. This is where the strange things begin to happen. As he walks to the funeral, the sky begins to get cloudy and quite dark. Mario stops in place and looks at the sky. Remembering that it was suppose to be sunny today, he ignored it eventually, since weathermen arent always 100% correct. Mario arrived at the funeral for Ray and Pinkie Pie, who had been buried and gravestones up. He walked over to RayTube's grave, where Bella was crying with Fiora and Superspeed standing beside her, sadly looking down, tears going down their cheeks. Mario looked down at the grave and looked at the grave beside his. Pinkie Pie's grave was right next to his. Mario was instantly confused by this, obviously that RayTube's murdered was buried next to him. Mario tapped Fiora on the shoulder and asked her why Pinkie Pie was buried next to Ray's, where she shrugged. Eventually the clouds made the sky dark, and everyone but Bella leaves. As Mario walked away (he was the 2nd to last to leave, as Bella hadn't left yet) he heard Bella screaming. Mario turned around and ran back. Bella was nowhere to been seen, however, the graves of Ray and Pinkie looked as though they were dugged up. Mario looked around until he eventually saw RayTube. Mario reconized him from the newspaper and noticed his eyes. They were completely black with black like liquid dripping down from his eyes to his chin. Mario moved out the way as Ray lunged at him, and when Mario landed off to the side, he saw Bella. She was laying on the floor, her eyes looked gouged, but it was the same black liquid instead of blood pouring out. As Mario looked in horror, he is tackled by Pinkie Pie, red cycles in her eyes to make for the pupils, along with the same black liquid coming out the eyes. Pinkie Pie held Mario down and attempted to stab him. Mario overpowered Pinkie though, and got up quickly. However, RayTube and Bella together took Mario down. Mario couldnt free himself this time, and wished his mushroom was here to save him. Before they kill him, they show Mario's mushroom, who had been stabbed repeatedly to its death. Mario screamed in horror as he suffered the same fate. Later, Luigi is waiting for his bro to return, when theres a knock on his door. No one is at the door, but when he looks down, he sees some red cupcakes. Luigi picks them up and begins eating them, blood splashing on his face of Mario as he munches down on them Deaths #Pinkie Pie slams into RayTube, killing them both (Pinkie Pie revives herself and RayTube as souless beings) #Eventually somewhere around here, mushroom is kidnapped and killed #Bella is stabbed, eyes gouged out, turning her into a souless being #Mario is stabbed to death, however remains are made into cupcakes for Luigi to eat. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Crossover Episodes